Psychic Problems
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: Naruto convinces Sasuke to go to a psychic to solve his 'girlfriend' problems. But what if Naruto is in over his head? And what's this about a fool? Don't misread the cards in front of you Uzumaki Naruto! Oneshot? SasuNaru, Naru POV. Review!
1. Misreading

Hello! Yes, again. I know that I spend entirely too much time of this website, but I can't help it. I was honestly just planning on writing BedSheet, and…then I kind of got attacked by rabid plot bunnies. –sighs-. They're still shipping me the medication, so you'll have to bear with me. But yea, I got this idea in psychology class…which is weird because it doesn't really have to do with Psychology at all. Eh but at least it wasn't Doritos this time…=P So I hope you enjoy! This may actually be a…a…one-shot –le gasp-! I don't really see how it couldn't be…but then again I thought half of my stories were going to be one shots so that could be misleading…anyways!

**Warning: ****This story is bad. REAL bad. Got some smut, some citrusy goodness, some boyxboy, and even ponies! …okay, not ponies.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own this idea, nothing else. Which sucks, because if I did own Naruto, then you would all be able to see my pretty ideas animated….-sighs- **

**Misreading**

"Happy birthday Hinata!" I laughed and hugged the surprised girl around the shoulders, ignoring the angry looks of her boyfriend. Dog breath could get over it, because it was Hinata's day and not his. I pulled back a bit to stare down at the blushing girl, grinning and holding out a present. "Here you go!

"Tha-thank you Na-Naruto-kun." She took the present slowly from my hands, glancing over to Kiba and giving a smile that reassured him or something. Like I was really interested in ruining a relationship, especially one with such a cute girl in it.

"This party is great, you really outdid yourself!" And I was telling the truth. Turning eighteen meant a lot to most people. Everyone always did something huge to show everyone else how amazing it was to be eighteen. Normally birthday parties fade out in your teens, and you just hang out with a bunch of friends and relax. But being eighteen was the doorway to becoming an adult, so you had to party hard and regret nothing afterwards!

Our group was no exception. I'll give you a few examples. Back toward the end of our junior year, Sakura got an entire movie theatre shut down for us, and played all of her favorite movies in the different rooms. Of course, me and Sasuke had to sneak into the booth to change one for the guys, since all of hers were romantic comedies. Kiba absolutely refused to watch 'Pretty in Pink', Sasuke was already in a bad mood (when he is not?) which would only get worse watching a love story, and Shikamaru said those kinds of movies put him to sleep. We had to drag Lee away from 'Sixteen candles', because we were men and men did not care about that shit! Besides, nothing beat a little 'Nightmare on Elm Street' with your best friends. Shikamaru still fell asleep, Lee cried, and we all ran like hell when the girls finally found out why the 'Titanic' theatre was jammed shut. Poor Shikamaru didn't know what hit him.

Oh! Speaking of Shikamaru, his party with Ino was amazing! Mainly because their dads were partners at the Konoha airport. Since there weren't any big trips planned (because the economy sucks and nobody ever really flew from Konoha), Ino sweet talked her way into letting us fly the smaller planes. I had never been in a plane before, and so the whole experience was new to me. And hey, I did pretty good for a beginner. Surprisingly, Shikamaru had driven the planes before, and was really skilled. He didn't even yawn once. Maybe one day he'd become a pilot like his father.

I can't really forget about Kiba's summer party. Him and his mom had been saving up money for three years to get the party, and Hinata offered to cover the rest of her boyfriend's payment as his birthday present. The Hyuuga family came second in the race for richest family in Konoha. It was a hotel party, meaning spas and massages. I had never felt so good in my life! A hot black haired girl rubbing my back with all types of oils was almost orgasmic. I really thought I had died and gone to heaven until my masseuse passed out. Oh, and why you may ask? Because my dumb best friend walked in with nothing but a towel on and the girl got an immediate nosebleed. I buried my face in my pillow to hide my blush. No, not because I liked him! Because I…I didn't feel comfortable with him half naked in the same room as me! Yea! I was pissed at him the rest of the night.

But I guess Uchiha's party was worse. Sasuke didn't even _want _a party, but his parents made him have one. So, being as rich and popular as they were, decided to throw a casino party. We were all given chips and stuff, and it was like a free for all. There were so many people at the party, I could hardly find my friends. I eventually hooked up with Hinata and Kiba, and we all played craps. Hinata was the best luck charm I had ever seen, because she did not lose once. If this was the real deal, Hinata would be loaded. Well, if she wasn't already!

And really, the party was fantastic. It was what happened in the bathroom hallways that was not so great. I was in search of a bathroom, which was harder than I ever thought possible. Hell, it took me five minutes just to get into the hallway were the bathrooms were. I was about the round the corner when I heard some people talking, and I immediately stopped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. What the heck was he doing in the back hallway of his own party?

"What do you want?" Still the same bastard as ever. I peeked my head out from the corner to see Sasuke standing with Sakura, Sasuke leaning on the wall and glaring at the blushing girl in front of him. It really pissed me off how rude Sasuke could be to people, especially ones who cared about him like Sakura. Our pink haired friend had a crush on him for five years, and he still didn't acknowledge her!

"I wanted to give you a present, Sasuke-kun." Even from here I could tell she was nervous. She kept shifting around on her feet, and her eyes darted to Sasuke before looking back at the ground. Sasuke just sighed and looked around the hallway, making me pull my head back from sight. Crap, did he see me?

"What is it?" Apparently not, since he kept going with his conversation. I sighed weakly before looking back at the two, Sakura seeming even more nervous now that Sasuke was staring at her. For a few moments I considered walking in on 'accident' just to save Sakura from her embarrassment and help ease the air a bit. And now, every day I wish I had.

"I…I like you Sasuke-kun!" My eyes widened a bit at Sakura's confession. Sure, everyone knew she liked him, but she had never openly admitted it. Usually when people would tease her about it, she'd get super embarrassed and beat the hell out of them. I would know, I had done it at least four times. "And…and I-I wanna sho-show you…how much."

I would have fallen into the hallway if I didn't have a good grip on the wall. Was she serious? This was Uchiha Sasuke we were talking about. The kid never even had a real girlfriend, never mind his first kiss! Well there was the accidental one…but that didn't count! I felt myself blushing at the old memory and shook my head, keeping my gaze on the stoic boy in front of me. He didn't even seem bothered by her question. Must have been because he knew he was going to say no.

"Fine." …What? I nearly shouted in shock when Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement. There was no way he just said yes. There was no way that she was leaning up. There was no way she was closing her eyes. There was _no _way she was kissing him. But…there is was. My mouth went dry when I saw the connection their lips shared. And yea, I said shared. As in, Sasuke kissed back. My stomach dropped, and it felt like someone had just punched me in the face with as much strength as they could. Sasuke actually _liked _Sakura? There was no way! He always talked about how annoying and obsessed she was!

I completely forgot my need to pee as I ran away from the scene. Honestly, it was better than me running into the scene and punching Sasuke in the face. I'm not sure why I felt so angry at him, because I didn't have a right. Sure I used to like Sakura, but that was years ago. And it wasn't like either of them was in a relationship. In fact, Sakura had stayed single just in case Sasuke did like her. But if he liked her like she liked him, why did he wait till now? I was so confused and upset that I didn't even stay for the rest of the party. Kiba was my ride, and I didn't want to wait. So I ran the entire five miles home, not stopping once to let my breath or emotions catch up to me. If Sasuke noticed I had left early he never said a word to me about it, and I liked it better that way. I wanted to completely erase the memory out of my head, and never see it again.

And luckily, I hadn't. Maybe the two were keeping their relationship a secret, because they didn't announce they were going out. They didn't talk about their feelings, and Sakura didn't even giggle when she saw Sasuke anymore. They probably talked after the kiss, and knew that if the other rabid fangirls knew about Sasuke's feelings, they would kill Sakura instantly. It was a cruel world in fandom, and nobody was your friend. So it was wise for them to play it off like nothing happened, and Sakura was not the luckiest girl in the world. I say that because I hear other girls talking about it that way. This has nothing to do with my own feelings.

But something must have happened in lover's land, because the past week had been extremely tense. Sakura no longer held that happy-go-lucky air about her, and instead kept glancing to me and Sasuke every time the three of us were alone. If the other boy noticed it, he didn't speak up. In fact, he seemed to be even more quiet and isolated than usual. It was really starting to piss me off! Every time I would ask what was wrong, Sakura would tell me to ask Sasuke, and Sasuke would just ignore me. That would make both me and Sakura more pissed than before. Okay, so he didn't want to tell me about his relationship. That was fine. But when his girlfriend tells him to open up and let me into their little secret, he acted like an even bigger asshole. I was just trying to be a good friend or whatever, not start more fights between them.

So Hinata's birthday came at a perfect time. Christmas was pretty boring since my two best friends weren't talking to me about their issues, and my parents had gone to Maui without me. I was sort of happy that Hinata was born so close to the holiday, because I needed some cheering up right about now. The Hyuugas had thrown a circus themed party, and it was insane. There were clowns, fire-breathers, even some sweet magicians! It was completely indoors, and the huge building was filled with tons of magic and tricks. It was truly like a real circus, except the crowd got to participate!

"….and the food is over at in snack stand. Alright Naruto?" Crap, was Kiba talking to me? I glanced over to him and nodded dumbly, watching him smirk and cross his arms. "Were you daydreaming again?"

"No! Shut up dog breath." Even after I growled he laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't know how Uchiha deals with you as much as he does. I'm surprised one of you isn't dead yet." I blinked at the mention of my best friend, glancing around slowly before turning my attention back to Hinata.

"Have you see Sasuke yet?"

"O-oh! He's with Sa-Sakura-chan." Of course. Why would I think anything different? I mumbled a thank you to her before moving away from the birthday girl, walking around the crazy environment. Everywhere I looked, there was something exploding or sparkling. I could hear the corny circus music in the background, making it seem so much more like a real extravaganza. I must have walked around the entire place twice before I finally found Sakura and Sasuke next to a series of tents. I stopped myself from shouting out to them when I realized they were talking. Well, more like Sakura yelling.

"Sasuke-kun! You promised that you'd do it this week. And as an Uchiha, you have to live by your word. Imagine what would happen if everyone made fake promises? Then we'd all just be a bunch of politicians!"

"Hn." Apparently, Sasuke didn't seem to care about upsetting the pink-haired girl. She growled much like I did when I was angry before placing her hands on her hips. Wow, I had never seen Sakura get so upset at Sasuke before.

"You're going to wait until it's too late. Until your chance is gone, and then you'll be alone. I…" She seemed to relax a bit, taking a step closer to him and dropping her arms to her sides in a sign of peace. The concern in her face showed how deeply she cared about whatever they were talking about. "I don't want you to be alone forever Sasuke-kun. And I don't think you want to be either."

"It's not your problem." Boy he was an ass. Here she was, a begging girlfriend trying to keep their relationship alive, and he just didn't give a damn. Why Sakura would stay with someone like that, I would never know. So in an attempt to break the sad moment between them, I jumped next to Sasuke, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and pulling him to me.

"Hey good lookin. Wanna dump the dud here and get wild with me?" I winked to Sakura and laughed, watching her blush at my random greeting. Apparently Sasuke didn't appreciate the joke, because he quickly hit me in the head. I whined and rub the spot with my other hand, glaring up at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"You know, someone should really check out the stick in your ass. I'm thinking it's starting to grow into a tree," I said, grinning up at the glare he gave me. No matter how many secrets Sasuke was hiding from me, we were still best friends. And when he was having a problem, I was here to help him out! So glancing to Sakura, I waved her away with a small flick of my wrist. "Now you go run off to the juggler's tent. I think I saw Ino hanging out over there. Me and Sasuke are going to have man time, and I'm going to make everything better!"

"You are?" Sakura seemed shocked that I even knew they were having a lover's quarrel. Ha, if only she knew everything else I had figured out! She'd be spinning on her head, shooting out nickels at the discovery. But I didn't want to exploit them just yet, so I shrugged and glanced up at the teme. He seemed to have much better control over his shock.

"Yup! You leave this idiot to me, and I'll make everything better for the both of you. Believe it!" The girl smiled at my energy before she glanced up to Sasuke, and something strange passed between them. I wasn't really sure what it was, but it made Sasuke tense under my arm and finally shrug it off. I stumbled a bit but caught myself, glaring over to the taller boy. I heard Sakura say a short goodbye, but I was too focused on burning a hole through his head with my gaze to notice. "One of these days, I'm going to knock you out!"

"Keep dreaming dobe." I growled and watched him scan the area, probably for a way to get out of fighting me. Scardy cat. Knowing that the dobe would pick something boring to do, I glanced to the tent and instantly grinned. This would be the perfect way to get Sasuke's relationship problem out, without having him tell me it. I amazed myself with my own intelligence. "Look Sasuke! It's a psychic booth!"

"No." But I ignored him and grabbed his wrist, yanking him toward the tent.

"It's way better than anything you would have thought of." He scoffed but surprisingly let me pull him into the darkness of the tent. I glanced around, trying to let my eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding us. I felt the jerk shift behind me, and it made me remember how he was a few inches taller than me. If he tilted his chin, he could even rest it on my head…not that I wanted him to! It was just a thought.

"Why hello." I jumped a bit at the sudden voice, my back brushing against Sasuke's chest. Damnit, when did he get so close to me? I tried to ignore my blushing when a woman appeared on the other side of the tent from behind a black curtain. She flicked a light on to show a table was set up in front of her, a small deck of cards resting in the middle. I hesitantly laughed and moved forward, trying my best not to be scared of the half open gaze that watched us.

"Hi…you're the psychic?" Well duh. Why else would she be here? To give us a tour? The woman ignored my comment and looked up to Sasuke, a strange flicker going through her eyes before she smiled slowly.

"You've come for a reading then, yes?" She looked back down at me while I nodded, jerking my thumb back to Sasuke.

"Yea, this teme needed some help figuring stuff out. So I thought 'eh, why the hell not' and here we are." She nodded and pointed to the two chairs in front of the table while she sat in the one across from them, starting to shuffle the deck. I glanced at Sasuke who hadn't moved from his spot. The two of us shared a glare before he finally moved forwards to sit next to me. I stared at the deck, which had a strange pattern on the back of each card.

"They're called tarot cards. You use them to solve problems and help guide the future." Whoa. How did she even know I was thinking that? She…probably just got that question a lot. I didn't speak when she held the deck out to Sasuke, who slowly took it. "Shuffle the card as I have done, and then give them back to me. I will lay them out on the table, and you will then pick 10 cards, placing them in order from left to right."

Sasuke didn't even question the woman. Maybe he was just doing it because he wanted to get out of here faster? I looked down at his shuffling, which didn't seem rushed or hasty. Then again, Sasuke never hurried unless it was to get away from fangirls. He had to do everything with precision and thought. It was pretty friggen annoying if you ask me.

I looked back at the table, now watching the woman lay out the cards in some weird design. I had never been to a psychic before, but Ino said that the one she went to was a complete fake. Would this one be too? Probably, since she was working at some stupid circus place. If she was a real psychic, wouldn't she want to make it big?

"This is called the Celtic cross. As you can see, the cards are all placed in specific order and I will use it in order to figure out this…problem of yours." The way she said it made my spine tingle. Sasuke still didn't speak, but his eyes narrowed a bit at the woman's intent gaze. I blinked and glanced between them, tilting my head a bit. Maybe they knew each other?

"Hn." Finally, Sasuke leaned back in the chair and glanced to the cards in front of him. The woman seemed pleased with his reaction because she turned to pick up the first card she had put down. The card had two people on it, one guy and one girl. Oh and they…

"Are they naked?!" I asked, staring at the card in shock. The woman smiled and nodded, placing the card in front of us so we could see it better. Sure enough, the people were naked, and upside down. I looked at the lettering on the bottom, where the words 'the lovers' were printed.

"This card is the lovers. Your present situation is troubling. There is failure of the lovers, frustration and silence. One of you is unable to love, or be loved, by their spouse. The stability of feelings are off balance." Well, that sounded about right. I looked up at Sasuke, who still had his gaze on the card. Sasuke seemed to have the lack of motivation to keep their relationship going, even when Sakura was trying to get them up and running again. No wonder why their stability was off, or whatever she said. I looked back at the woman, who was now holding the second card in her hand. It was a picture of a blonde playing a fiddle with a dog following him. He looked goofy, because he pants were checkered on one side, and stripped on the other. What an idiot. Well, at least he was facing the right way.

"So who's this guy?" I asked, looking up at her. The pictures were pretty cool looking, and the idea that a set of cards could hold Sasuke's fate was getting more interesting. Especially when the first one had pegged him so right.

"The position of this card is to signify a major influence of the seeker's problem. He is the fool, a thoughtless but harmless man. He is light-hearted and free, but lacks discipline and the hard realities of life. He has not let the evils of the world sink into his heart, and kept his youthfulness." Huh. Wonder who that was. It certainly wasn't Sasuke, since he was a complete ass. Maybe Sakura? No it couldn't be, she was the most disciplined girl I knew. Hell, she always was yelling at me for breaking the school rules. I tried to think of someone else who fit the description, but I lost interest when the next, not so pretty card came out. This one was of two men, both seeming homeless and weak. One was missing and eye and a leg, while the other was huddled in a bunch on the ground. Behind them were five colored pentacles, a matching number on the bottom. But there was no name.

"Your fate is not well in this situation you are in now. The card is the five of pentacles, named 'Misery'. If you do not change it, you will be lonely and lost. Your love will never be returned, and you will stay in this horrible condition for the rest of your life. Lovers will not find a meeting place, and you will suffer the consequences." Wow, that was a little scary. I didn't really want Sasuke to be miserable for the rest of his life. He was pretty bad now as it was! But what was so bad about him staying with Sakura? I mean sure, I had never really seen them interact with each other unless needed, but I was sure it couldn't be _that _bad. I shook my head and focused on the much brighter and happy looking card that came next. Standing in the middle of it was a woman holding some type of…stick thing. Ha! Maybe she pulled it out of Sasuke's ass! I grinned to myself for a second until the woman started to speak, catching my interest again.

"At one point, you were not this upset. Your past shows a change a few months ago. This is the Queen of Wands. She represents a young woman, beautiful and filled with passion that became a main part of your life. She is energetic and smart, but yet bossy to those around her. Her energy sometimes leads to intimidation. Something occurred between you two, which changed your life completely."

"How the heck do you know about Sakura?!" I asked, getting both to glance at me. I pointed to the card and looked to Sasuke in shock. "That's just like Sakura! She's beautiful, smart, passionate…and could kick anyone's ass when she's angry! Plus, she did change your life a little while ago."

"How do you figure that?" Oh, right. I wasn't supposed to know they were going out.

"I-It doesn't matter! How do you not see her?" He crossed his arms and looked at the women, nodding to the next card. There was a man in front of a tree, with four cups sitting in front of him. He seemed pretty serious, considering most of the cards so far were happy or smiling.

"This is you now, the card called 'Introspection'. In the present, you are confused and upset. You are searching for something that is out of reach at the moment. You are becoming self-aware of the world and truth around you. You have become much more pulled away and have stopped taking physical gifts." I was really starting to get freaked out by how accurate this woman was. Sasuke _had _been pulling away from a lot lately, and he always seemed to be thinking about something. But what was this crap about 'the truth around you'? Sasuke was too young to be having a mid-life crisis, so it wasn't that. I would have thought about more until I the next card scared the crap out of me. There were two people naked again, trapped to a treasure chest with chains around it. They seemed panicked and afraid, with the door to freedom as a small spot on the card.

"Holy shit! Tha-that says devil! IS Sasuke going to die or something?!" The woman laughed for the first time, making me relax a bit. This was the part in the movies where the psychic would force the person from their house, spilling shit about 'dying' and 'curses'. They never laughed.

" No no young one, this is good. This, you see, is turned like the Lovers' card. It means that his future is the opposite of this card. Ah…there is hope. Something will change in your life. Your chains will be broken. This self-bondage you have endured will be released, and your life will take a swift turn." Chains? Self-bondage? Alright, this card and the fool card serious threw me off. Sakura was not forcing him into a relationship. I had seen him kiss her back! Maybe this lady was a crook after all.

But Sasuke seemed to know exactly what she was talking about, because his eyes narrowed down at the card for a few seconds before glancing away. Alright, this was getting a little too uncomfortable for me. I wanted to leave, but I had made a promise to Sakura to help settle their problems. So I looked back at the card, trying to think of another way to see it. Maybe Sasuke wanted to tell her something? But couldn't because of these 'chains' or whatever? Well, that sounded good enough for me right now.

"This is you, young man." I looked up at her to see that her gaze shifted between the guy on the card and Sasuke. The man was pretty dumb looking if you ask me. He had a sword in his hand and some weird looking cape, and he was covered in armor. Plus, his clothes were blue with white clouds on them! "The king of swords is the most perceptive of the kings, and is known for his strong will and intelligence. He wields the sword with strength and accuracy. There is nothing that will stop the king of swords when he is focused."

"That's you alright. A complete know-it-all who thinks he can do anything by himself." I said, grinning. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"At least I have a brain."

"Take that back!"

"No."

"Teme!"

"Dobe." I growled at the smug look on his face before glaring at the next card.

"Tell me this card means he'll die a painful death," I mumbled, staring down at a card that seemed to have nothing to do with death. There were five men fighting, each one holding the same stick that the Queen of Wands had before. Pretty lame weapon if you ask me.

"This is the position of emotion."

"Not possible, Sasuke doesn't have emotion. He's a stoic bastard." She seemed to ignore me and focus on Sasuke.

"The five of wands is called 'Unfulfilled struggle'. You are very closed off on your emotions. You do not wish for others to see the conflict and internal fears you have. But this card shows it all. You're unsure of yourself, of the indecision in your heart. Your desires are unsatisfied, and crave for something other than what is offered to you. You battle yourself both physically, mentally, and emotionally to keep from grabbing what you want." I stared at the woman as she spoke, knowing my eyes were slowly growing wider with each word she said. Sasuke wasn't happy? Granted, I knew that he liked to sulk and be emo, but I didn't think he was really upset. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't satisfied? Why the hell not? He had money, popularity, a sweet ride, and Sakura. What the hell more could a person ask for?

"That's just dumb. The teme has everything that he could possibly need. If any emotions were going to come from him, I doubt that it would be anything but satisfaction, right Sasuke?" I glanced up to my best friend, who didn't look at me and smirk like I had expected. I waited for a few seconds for him to respond, to say something that would back my statement up and make this psychic eat her words. Instead, his eyes were half closed, staring in discomfort at the card. The look made me second guess my once positive statement. "Sasuke?"

"What does the next card mean?" He ignored me! Why? It's not like I did anything wrong. He was just being a teme again, pretending he was better than me and could just walk all over whatever I said. Fine, be that way. See if I care if you die.

The next card was a couple dancing in the middle of a stage. There were four 'wands' holding up a sheet above them and the stage was decorated with flowers. They both seemed happy just to be with each other.

"The position is hopes and fears. And you shall get what you wish and hold apprehension for. Your stoic face hides the truth behind your need for fulfillment. Harmony and a home, with the desired object is what you wish for. You fear it as well, which is why you keep so silent. You are scared of what may happen if that person realizes what you want." I stayed quiet for once. I didn't really understand what Sasuke was thinking anymore. If he wanted all of this stuff, why didn't he just tell Sakura? She'd probably faint if she heard that Sasuke wanted to live with her! Sure they were young, but who cares? They knew each other almost as long as me and him, and I wouldn't put it past Sasuke to want security as soon as he could get it. After all, wasn't that what she just said?

I was just glad that the last card was coming up. This whole experience was a little too close for comfort. Sure I didn't get some of it, but there were things that became blaringly clear. Sasuke was not happy with Sakura, for some odd reason, and would be happy if he opened up and told someone something that would make his fear/hope happen…or something like that. Okay, so none of it was clear. Not to me at least. But the last card seemed pretty good, considering it was called 'Wheel of fortune' and I love that show! Well, I liked 'The Price is Right' better, but you can't always get what you want. The card had eight faces on it, going from miserable at the bottom, sad on top of that, okay in the middle, happy above that, and ecstatic at the top. And the formation made a circle. Ah, I got it.

"Seems like you have nothing to worry about. Your outcome had already been determined. You will move on, for better or worse, and admit what you don't want to. You cannot change destiny, because it knows what is right in this world, and what is not. Do not fight your fate. I promise you, Uchiha Sasuke, if you move past your one weakness, your insecurity, you will not fail to move on from your chains." I think we both jerked back at the realization of something extremely scary.

"How do you know his name?" I asked slowly, the woman's smile creeping me out. She started to pull the cards back to her deck, seeming unfazed by our fear.

"I know yours as well, Uzumaki Naruto. I am supposed to be a psychic, am I not?" Her eyes were almost haunting while she stared right into my panicked gaze. "But don't worry about your future either. I promise it will be rewarding."

"Alright, we're leaving! You're crazy!" I stood up quickly, blushing for a reason I didn't know. The way she said it made it seem…sexual or something. I tried to fight back the sudden feeling of embarrassment as Sasuke grabbed my wrist, pulling me from the frozen state I had fallen into after my outburst. I kept my eyes on the woman while we left the tent, her smile soft despite her knowing eyes. It wasn't until the flaps of the tent shut that I finally gained control of my senses and looked up at Sasuke, who seemed to be just as unsettled as I was. He didn't stop pulling me, even when Ino and Kiba had called our names. I quickly found myself outside of the party, the sun no longer visible. It was cold, and the snow from the night before crunched under our feet. It was only then I realized I was breathing heavy, a mirror effect happening when I looked to Sasuke. We had ran? Why had we run out here? It wasn't like the woman was coming after us or anything. She didn't even more from her seat when we left.

"What the hell was that?" I breathed out, leaning against one of the trees near the building. He seemed to collect his composure much easier than I did, because his breathing was calmer and his face returned to his normal stoniness.

"Did you set this up?" I blinked as I looked over at him weirdly, my breathing finally starting to equal out.

"No! I swear I didn't. I didn't even know that lady until we walked in! I thought maybe you knew her when we first got there because you were glaring at her. And then when she said your name, I was still under that assumption. But hell, I didn't tell her my name, and I'm really freaked out by the fact that she knows it." And that was true. Because reading some card and making up a prediction was one thing. But knowing our first and last names so easily was a completely different story.

"Did Sakura put you up to this? Do you think it's funny?" Suddenly Sasuke was in front of me, his hands slamming against the tree bark next to my head. I yelped a bit in shock before jerking my head up to glare at him.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?! What does Sakura have to do with any of this?" I asked, trying to push him away. But Sasuke was fat, and weighed too much. Alright, so you know he's not fat, but still! Tomatoes made people way too strong.

"Answer my question." I felt myself shivering at the intense stare Sasuke gave me. We were so close, I could feel the puff of white smoke tickle my cheeks. He stared at me with such anger, and I tried to back up closer to the tree.

"Sakura didn't tell me to do anything. And uh…no, I don't think it's funny. Whatever 'it' is." I said, shaking my head quickly. I thought that would make him pull away, but I heard some of the bark break near my ear. He must have broken it with the tightening of his hold on the tree.

"There is no way that woman knew that much about me without Sakura telling her." I felt myself getting angry over the fact that Sasuke was so focused on what Sakura did. I didn't really have a right to get mad. After all, wasn't that the reason we went in there? To try and help him and Sakura? But after hearing what may happen if they stay like this, the pain and the misery, I didn't really feel quite so sure.

"What's the big deal teme? So the woman made a few good guesses! It's not like you have to listen to what she said. Maybe she overheard you talking about it with Sakura; I mean we were standing outside of her tent." Yea, that was true! Maybe that was how she got our names or something. But my explanation did not seem to settle Sasuke's nerves, because he leaned closer to me and dropped his voice low enough to make my knees go weak. Okay, so when I said I didn't have any feelings about Sasuke earlier…that was kind of a fib. Because my _body _really enjoyed him. But that doesn't mean anything!!

"We're not stupid; we don't talk about that stuff in public. Only me and Sakura know about it, nobody else." I was so sick of hearing that. I felt my hands tighten against my sides as I finally glared up at him, forgetting that I was supposed to be clueless about what he was talking about.

"You were pretty stupid to talk about it in the hallway during your birthday!" I snapped out, trying to shove him away from me again. I was pretty upset, because I managed to make him take a step back from my burst of strength before his hand caught my wrists, yanking them over my head. Alright, I had enough of this. I struggled against his hold, wanting to tear his eyes out for staring me in a way that anyone else would have assumed was a glare. But being the person who got the most glares from my best friend, I could see the clear confusion in his eyes. "Don't you play dumb! You're an asshole, making Sakura hide this from everyone! She wants to have a life too, ya know. If you just did what the dumb psychic said and opened you mouth a little more, we wouldn't even be here! You selfish bastard, let go of me now!"

"You have no clue what you're talking about." His voice was filled with such superiority it made my stomach twist.

"I do too damnit! I heard you, I saw everything that night!" I finally stopped struggling when I realized it had only succeeded in bringing the teme closer to me. I was panting from my shouting and struggles, my back pressed hard against the tree while my arms rested against the sides of my face. It was almost humiliating the way he was holding me, like some prisoner that escaped.

"What night?"

"The night of your party. I heard you and Sakura talking and I'm sick of pretending I don't know." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the bark of the tree. Great, now I was going to start blabbing. "You're still hiding behind your stupid scowls and glares. The psychic was right about one thing, you better get your ass in order or else everything is going to fall apart. And it's not fair to make Sakura keep quiet about it. Be a fucking man Uchiha, and own up to your feelings!" Maybe I took a bit too far, but I was tired of playing the fool.

"Hn." And that was the last sound I heard before my mouth was attacked. I gasped weakly at the intrusion, my eyes shooting open while Sasuke took my parted lips as an invitation instead of a 'what the fuck are you doing'. His tongue was slid between my lips slowly, and I felt my eyelids start to grow heavy with appreciation. I bit back a moan as his mouth sucked my lower lip closer, and I felt myself responding to his soft actions. My tongue rose up to spar with his while my back arched from the bark, completely elated at the idea that Sasuke was pressing it back with his own body. My mind went hazy at how heated the air around us got despite the biting cold. My body felt on fire when it was stuck between the rough bark and steel stomach Sasuke possessed. My hands twitched from pleasure and the need to touch him, but they were unable to move from above me.

It seemed like his lips and tongue knew every part of my sensitive mouth, which I had not even known was sensitive until said kiss. My toes curled in my shoes from the seductive pull of my lip through his teeth, and I eagerly captured his lips again to start my own exploration of his mouth. He tasted really good, between the sweetness of tomatoes and his own unique flavor. I leaned forward to press my mouth harder against his, our lips seeming glued. My body was the biggest betrayer I had ever known, pressing and rubbing into the thigh that had snuck between my legs. I knew I was blushing at the strange feelings of rubbing my hips against something so strong, it could never be a woman's body.

I finally got a hold on my senses and jerked back from his mouth, literally tumbling back into the tree to keep myself supported. I licked at my lower lip while I huffed, feeling the slight indents from his earlier biting. His eyes were half open, slightly glazed with something that caused me to shiver and blush. It was the most lustful look I had ever seen Sasuke produce. Even when he looked at Sakura, he didn't get that way. Suddenly remembering the pink haired girlfriend, I swore and jerked my knee up straight into his stomach. His hands fell away instantly to cover the sore spot and I moved to hide behind the tree. I peeked out at him from the trunk, glaring once I saw him stand up straight again.

"Are you on drugs?! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted, watching him start to fix his disheveled clothing. I swallowed weakly knowing that most of that had been from my shameless rubbing against him. This damn body, trying to practically mate with Sasuke while my mind was clearly against it. Of course it would be against doing anything with him…it had to be. I mean, this was Sasuke! Sasuke, who was actually pretty attractive for a guy. And smart, he was known for that. A complete icicle, but I could get around that if I just---wait wait wait! Not what I was supposed to be thinking.

"Apparently, _dobe, _you have no clue what you were talking about." He moved toward the tree slowly, and I wanted to bolt. I was thinking I'd have a better chance fighting one of the grizzly bears out in the woods than dealing with the black-haired guy in front of me.

"I-I do too!" I shouted again, frozen to my spot when he walked around the tree to stand behind me. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his body barely brushing my back, his mouth hovering next to my ear. I shouldn't be getting turned on by this. Damn my body for shivering.

"I'll make you a deal, Uzumaki. You tell me three things you think you know about this situation. If you get one right, I'll tell you everything you want to know." I parted my lips silently while he spoke, his breathing making my body pulse in places it shouldn't.

"A-And if I don't?" Wow, was that me? I sounded so…breathless. And it sure wasn't going to get any better when I felt his lips brush the back of my neck. I could feel his smirk on my skin.

"I thought you said you knew what was going on? Why are you worried about failing, dobe?" I growled and glared back at him, hating the smug look on his face. I was already aware of how unsure I sounded; I didn't need to be told again.

"You're dating Sakura." I kept my gaze up at him when I told him the information I knew. But I hissed and pressed my forehead to the tree I was holding when I felt his fingers skim the bare skin of my stomach. The fingers continued to tease the heated skin while his other hand started to unbutton my jeans. I gasped and tried to jerk away, but his body kept me still. The blush was so strong that I didn't dare looking back at him. Though, the weakness in my voice was probably enough to show how affected I was getting. "W-What are you…ah…doing, ba-bastard?"

"You were wrong. What's your next guess?" He mumbled next to my ear, making my eyes open halfway. They weren't dating?

"Well…then y-you like her." I groaned when his fingers stilled for a moment, and I thought I was right until he shifted the angle of his hand and unzipped my jeans, its partner in crime now teasing my happy trail. I was trembling under his touches, and I couldn't deny how intense the feelings were running through me. My idea of thinking it was Sasuke only escalating my rapid breathing, increasing how hard my member was. I knew I was pathetic, my hips now trusting up toward the teasing fingertips that barely skimmed under the elastic of my boxers.

"Last chance." How could he even think properly? Then again, he wasn't the one with the hand in his pants. I closed my eyes tightly when his fingers started to trace the tattoo on my stomach I had gotten on my eighteenth birthday to show my independence. The skin was so sensitive, that I cried out pathetically.

"Hah! D-Don't touch that as-asshole! I'm trying to think." Which was impossible with the fingers scorching my body. I gave one last desperate arch of my hips to his fingers that laid so close to my throbbing arousal. Screw the idea that it was my best friend. I didn't care right now. The lust was barely letting me think. "You…ah…wa-want her."

"Hn." My eyes shot open when a sudden cold palm captured my cock inside of its grasp. I was putty in his hand, now mindless in my need to finish. The smooth skin of his hand caressed my shaft, eliciting moans that even I didn't know I could make. It would have been embarrassing if my mind was able to process more than how insanely good his touch felt licking my pulse. My fingers were dug into the tree hard; I thought I'd have splinters for the rest of my life. Fuck, I didn't even care so long as Sasuke kept pumping my body. The pressure was building, and I thought about where we were. Sweet Hinata's birthday party turned into Naruto's hump into Sasuke's hand day. Feeling a sense of horror and excitement of realizing how public we were, I tried to move away from him.

"N-no…Sasuke…." I panted out, leaning my head back onto his shoulder. The sensations were becoming too much for my body to handle. I was flying off of the hinges and going straight toward an orgasm. I felt his hand tug down my jeans and boxers, the cool air causing an erotic contrast against my heated member. I arched from his chest and shook my head again, grabbing his wrist with my hand. "Stop damnit! I-I'm g-gonna—"

"I don't want her dobe." His whisper caused my hand to fall limp against his wrist, letting him bring me to the edge of my sanity. The growl lying underneath his voice sent me over. "I want you."

I screamed. Eh, what do you expect from a loudmouth like me? My fingers tightened in both the bark and around his wrist while I fucked his hand shamelessly, desperate to wring every part of my orgasm from me. It was most intense climax I had ever experienced, and my body continued to jerk and spazz against his while I finished. He must have thought I was going to hurt myself because he wrapped an arm around my hips to keep me from going too far. I hazily could feel something hard against my ass, but I didn't care as the pleasure of coming floated through my body. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pleasure that was clouding all of my senses.

It seemed like forever before I finally opened my eyes. I was met with a black sky, and the coldness that December always brought. My body hummed from the release, and I let out a content sigh while closing my eyes halfway. Well, until I realized that someone was missing in this equation. I jerked up to look around the area, finding myself completely cleaned off and redressed. And yet Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. My head hurt with all of the questions that I had for him. That I had for myself. What was that? How did that happen? Why did I _let _that happen? Wasn't I straight? Wasn't he straight? And what the hell did Sakura have to do with all of this?!

"God damnit teme." I groaned, smacking my forehead with my hands. Slowly I stood up, glancing over to the tree we had been at. It was clean to anyone that passed by. But for someone who knew what had happened there, the nail markings and the slight darkening of where liquid once was made it stick out from the other trees. I stared at it for about a minute before pushing myself back to my feet, my legs finally willing to hold my weight again.

I went back into the party feeling strange. I looked for the teme, but I couldn't find him or Sakura anywhere. I wasn't until later that I found out they had left early. I was so confused. They weren't together? Or liked each other? Or even wanted to be together? That's what Sasuke said at least. But then why had they been spending all of their time together? And this entire week, all they did was talk behind my back, or send each other looks. Maybe Sasuke was lying? But then how could I explain the encounter in the forest? Oh my head hurt. It was not used to doing this much thinking.

I sent one last glanced to the tent of the psychic before I went home that night. She had been standing outside, smiling and waving to people as they started to leave. But when her eyes fell on mine, a different look filled her gaze. Slowly, she smirked and mouthed out words that circled in my head for the rest of the night.

_Don't misread the cards in front of you, Uzumaki Naruto._

**I have a weird fascination in not letting them do sexual stuff in bed. As you can see from most of the stories…and I'll never be able to write a one-shot…-sighs-. Well I mean, this one could be considered a one-shot, since a second part isn't needed. I don't know, what do you think? Should I do a second part? I was thinking of doing Sasuke's POV for the next part, and showing everything that happened after the party and stuff, but I don't want to overdo this. So let me know if you think a second part will hurt or make this one better! Thanks! **


	2. Echo Resolution

Hola! Itttttttttttttttts me again. Now come on, did you honestly thing I could just leave it like that? I'm far too romantic to leave it like that. And I really wanted to write this part, since I'm thinking that all of you would lob my head off if I didn't explain Sakura and Sasuke huh? Yea, well…uhm..I love you? –hides- Please don't kill me! Okay so, lots of people to thank so bear with me. **Kazanrai, **thanks for the awesome first review! Hope you like this. Thanks also to **miskie 27 **(my not-so-one shots are famous? Haha oh boy), **mockup **(now you can rest easy! Haha), **Alternative Angel **(please don't kill me! –offers second part-), **Akiru Chan **(Yes, poor little Naru-dobe…I'm so mean to him), **Searafina **(-blushes- This fanclub is really getting big! Thanks for being so sweet to me), **RosiePengi **(Here you go! Hope you like it, sorry bout making you kind of sad!), **MasochistandSadist **(well, since you asked so nicely…well…Sadist kind of forced me…haha but I know she's sweet under it all –winks-), **Luna **(Yea you're right, what was I thinking trying to leave it there?), **Muffin Ruler **(Thanks for adding me to your authors list! I'm flattered –blushes-), **Taraff **(could I honestly ever leave it like that?), **Neko-teko **(Yea, you're completely right, I CANT do one-shots!), **ExorcistMiranda** (Well aren't you already haunted? Haha…ha..), **Velvet_Black **(you are a fantastic reviewer!), **a rather slytherin griffindor **(Yea, I actually looked up all the info and I do some reading stuff so…=) ),** nxy **(Teme is also a slang word for bastard, it's in an urban dictionary I looked up! Thanks for the review though!), **zerofangirl **(hold you horses little lady! Haha), **1bullet **(yea I like Hinata too, she may play a bigger role in my next story), **Darkfire-lady of Darkness **(Thanks for your review! I got it like...when I was on the last page…but thanks for the idea! Hope you like this one too). –Pants- Jesus I love you all! So happy you liked this story! So heres the conclusion!

**Warning: ****Okay, lemony goodness! And boyxboy action! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't really own this. But boy oh boy, if I did….you'd never seen Naruto again –grins- he'd be cooking up ramen for us of course! Jeeze what were you all thinking?!**

**Echoing Resolution**

"You did what?!" Hn. Knew she'd say that. I glared over to her before I looked back to the road, pulling into my driveway and parking the car. Still, the pink bimbo next to me continued to yell. "Okay kissing Naruto is one thing, but doing _that _to him? How the hell did that happen?!"

"You're the one who said I was waiting too long." And that was true. In fact, all week she had been drilling that into my head. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes while she talked. Most people assumed I wasn't listening when I did this, but they're idiots who don't understand anything.

"To tell him you're in love with him! Not that you wanna…wanna do things with him." I could tell she was blushing by the way her voice squeaked at the end.

"I don't love him."

"You've loved him since junior year! You practically said it yourself at your birthday." No, I didn't. Not to her at least. Maybe to myself, but she was just dramatizing everything like she always does. Why can't women just leave things alone?

"Hn."

"Oh don't you 'hn' me mister. You better go back to that party and straighten everything out with him right now. Imagine what you would do if it was the other way around."

"The dobe would never do something like that in public." I opened my eye halfway to watch her run her fingers through her hair and sigh. Haruno Sakura, the girl who had followed me around like a lost puppy for all of our friendship, was now yelling at me for not 'confessing' myself to the idiot. If you knew the whole story, you would probably laugh at how idiotic this entire thing was.

And now that I said that, you're going to start whining if I don't tell you, right? Typical. So yea, I did have a thing for the blonde dobe known as Uzumaki Naruto. Don't ask why, because I don't understand it. Logic is not involved in feelings. Yes, even _I _can't control them at times. But unlike a certain loudmouth we all know, I know how to contain myself. Just because I don't spout off everything I feel does not mean I'm a robot. People are just too stupid to see the truth.

And especially the dobe. Two years ago, toward the end of our sophomore year, everything was altered when the idiot decided to spar with me. It wasn't a big deal, because he tried to prove he was better than me every week. I was beating him, again, when he came charging at me in the same pattern he always used. Run forward like an idiot, and get beat down. That was his 'skill'. But since he can't keep his mind on one specific thing, Naruto lost concentration when someone called his name. He tripped straight into me, knocked us both down, and proceeded to start a riot with the fangirls when they discovered us kissing on the floor. But while he was being chased around and beaten with brooms (where they got these weapons I wasn't sure), something changed. I was completely thrown off by the weird sensation in my stomach. My lips prickled from the odd lingering taste of ramen in my mouth, which should had disgusted me. After all, ramen is nothing but a heart attack. Still, despite the salty taste, there was a strange flavor mixed in as well. Something that only could be described at Naruto. And as unimaginable as it may seem, I wanted more.

All through the next year I kept a close eye on the blonde and my reactions to him. It was unsettling how my heart would jump in its normal pattern with a stupid grin or how my breathing had a troubling tendency to disappear when he looked a certain way at me. I was not willing to accept any connection between Naruto and these bodily reactions, and so I blamed it on the kiss. After all, every teenager's hormones become more active and less reasonable, so something as simple as a kiss may have set them off. They didn't have the ability to sort out who was male or female, handsome or ugly, smart or a dobe.

And the opportunity to cut these feelings completely off came on my 18th birthday. Sakura, my stalker for years, offered me the chance to rid myself of Naruto. I had left my party to wash my face off in the bathroom. It was either that, or knock the idiot out for hugging Hinata so many times. The girl was shy enough as it was, and the idiot had to hug her so much, her face turned into a cherry. And if Kiba wasn't there to break them up, I was going to step in. So seeing how much affection he gave the Hyuuga, I had to excuse myself from my conversation with Neji and Tenten. It was not because I was jealous, but the scene simply made my stomach sick.

I had just left the lavatory when I noticed that someone was waiting outside in the hallway. And from the short pink hair, I already knew who it was.

"Sakura." She jumped a bit at her name and looked up to me. Already her cheeks were burning, and I arched an eyebrow to say 'what are you doing standing outside of the bathroom?'

"Sasuke-kun!" Why she always added that last part to my name I would never know. I was relieved when she dropped it after the party.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms and stared down at her. I really didn't have time to listen to her stutter and make some big scene, especially knowing that Naruto was probably still with Hinata at the party. I leaned back on the wall as she squirmed in front of me like a fish out of water.

"I wanted to give you a present, Sasuke-kun." Why did women never meet my gaze? It was the first sign of nervousness, and if you wanted some respect when you were speaking, you should keep eye contact. It seemed the only one who ever looked at me square in the eye was Naruto, and that was because he didn't see me as anything other than a 'bastard'. It was refreshing in a completely annoying way. I glanced around once to make sure that nobody was around to see the conversation between the two of us. If any of the 'fangirls' saw us, Sakura would be dead. And even if she was annoying at times, she was the only one who could play mediator between me and the dobe. I had to admire her courage to get in-between us.

"What is it?" I turned back to look at how easily flustered she got. If she stopped her obsession with me and looked around her, she would be able to find a guy without a problem. It was pathetic, really.

"I…I like you, Sasuke-kun!" I knew that. But I stayed quiet, waiting to see what else she was going to say. "And…and I-I wanna sh-show you…how much." I stared down at her, not exactly seeing Sakura as much as a curious predicament. Normally, I wouldn't waste my breath in saying no, and would walk away instead. I made it clear enough without having to watch them cry. But this time was different. Sakura was a girl who had liked me for years, and I had known almost as long as Naruto. The friendship was there, though normally overshadowed by her obsession. She wasn't a 'best friend', but was close enough to do the job.

"Fine." I almost felt bad the way her eyes lit up. I had no sexual feelings for her, at all. Sakura was just a friend, just like Naruto. So if I kissed her as I had done with the dobe, then I would be able to kill two birds in one stone. I could put the feelings I had been annoyed with into the 'friends' shelf, and I could get my body back on the track with being semi-fascinated with women.

But I should know that the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. And mine did. Because when Sakura kissed me, I felt…nothing. It was frustrating and I waited a few seconds to see if something changed. And when it didn't, I kissed back to see if that sparked the same feeling. But the flame wasn't there. Nothing but the hollowness of the kiss faced me. The cold reality of my feelings for the dobe came resurfacing faster than I could control. I pulled back from the kiss, my mind too busy with the thoughts of a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that my mouth went forward without permission.

"You don't taste like ramen." Sakura stared at me in shock, her eyes wide as she slowly took a few steps away from me. Well, too late to take that back. I pressed my lips together slowly and glared at the wall away from her, crossing my arms.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" I barely shifted at the broken call of my name. I was almost used to the voice since Sakura was the twelfth girl that made the realization that I was not her prince charming. You would think they would understand this when I told them to leave me alone, but they don't. Call me a bastard for using this as my way to end Sakura's crush, I don't care what you think of me. "Y-You…"

"I don't like you, Sakura." I turned my head to look up at the tears in her eyes. That was expected from a teenage girl who just got her heart broken. She would cry, her friends would console her, and she would spend the rest of the night eating ice cream and thinking about how she could ever fall for a jerk like me. Remember, I had done this before.

"You like Na-Naruto?" Well that wasn't in the script. I narrowed my eyes and took a few steps toward her, though she was already putting the puzzle together in her head. Leave it to me to let myself slip up with the one girl who was too smart for her own good. "You do! You sai-said ramen and the only one who tastes like ra-ramen is Naruto!"

"How do you know that?" Did Sakura kiss Naruto too? Highly doubted that, since she was infatuated with me.

"Naruto only eats ramen every day! Of course he'd taste like it." Even though she was crying, I don't think she realized it. She seemed too focused on her new discovery to follow her body's actions. "When did you….you know…turn?"

"I don't like men." That was true. I didn't. I liked Naruto, who was one _boy,_ and would never become a man.

"That's why you won't date any girls."

"Stop Sakura."

"And why you always hung out with Naruto! You really like him, huh?" Suddenly she stopped when I stood in front of her again, glaring quietly. Because what else was there to do? Uchihas didn't lie, and though I had never told Naruto how I felt, I never lied about it. He just didn't asked. And I had never been in a position like this before. It was the dobe's fault.

"Hn." She stared at me with knowing eyes, making it clear that even my lack of answering had been enough to tell her what she needed. I think she took that harder than my actual rejection of her, because she swayed a bit before falling into me, crying. My initial reaction was to shove her away, since normally only Naruto touches me and that was how I treated him. I either walked away from girls before they started to cry, or they ran away when they sobbed. But never had one ran into me like this, clutching my shirt and crying. I left my arms at my side, staring in discomfort at the ground. I think it was better that way anyways.

I spend the rest of the night with Sakura, sitting in the hallway and being forced to talk about how I discovered I liked Naruto. She laughed or rolled her eyes during most of the story, even though the tears still hadn't dried on her cheeks. There was a survey done saying that both men and women would rather talk to women about their issues than men, because they have a natural aura of warmth and understanding. I never really understood what it meant, since most girls around me were completely animalistic to each other.

Sakura had been like that too. She would threaten any girls near me, try to sweet talk me into dates, and even bought me several random presents throughout the year. So now, seeing the girl next to me actually call me names only Naruto used, was…better. She seemed much more relaxed and calm, like she was with the others when she didn't realize I was around. She had an anger issue at moments, and I understood why someone as weak as the dobe would get scared of her. But she did have a softer side, which seemed to accept the idea of me being gay much easier than even I had.

Maybe a little too much now.

"Sasuke!" I wanted to bang my head against the steering wheel, but I refrained. Could you honestly see me doing that? Is my name Naruto? I think not.

"What?"

"Turn the car around and go back for him!" Like I was going to do what she said. Instead, I opened the door and moved from the car, waiting to hear her door shut before locking it.

"Stop whining." She placed her hands on her hips and stared at me in anger. Sometimes I almost thought the old Sakura was better.

"You are going to hurt him, you know that? You're going to drive him crazy thinking about what you did, and then he's going to think he's strange for thinking about it and he's going to avoid you. You're his best friend, and he's going to need you to help him realize he likes you too!"

"We're not women. We don't need to talk about it. Go home Sakura." I turned from her and moved toward my house, only hesitating in my walking when her shout echoed in my ears.

"Don't you love him Sasuke?! Doesn't he mean something to you? Go after him!" Didn't she get it? My eyes closed while I sent her a careless wave, continuing my way back to my house. "Sasuke, if you don't tell him, I'll make you!"

Sakura didn't understand it at all.

If I went after him, it would only make things worse. And so I didn't. True to Sakura's words, Naruto avoided me. When I would go online, he'd sign off. He'd make sure to hang out with Sakura when I wasn't there. In fact, the one time I had seen him in town, he practically dived into a maternity store to keep away from me. He made it so painfully obvious, that he could have worn a sign saying 'keep me away from Sasuke' and he would be more discrete. It would have been funny if it wasn't me. But since it was, the idea suddenly became annoying.

So annoying, I forced myself to go to Sakura and Ino's New Year's Eve party. It was loud and a complete animal house, especially when Kiba decided to let his dog Akamaru sit on the table with all the food. It was disgusting, but most of the guest didn't even flinch when taking their snacks. Apparently I gave them too much credit in their manners.

"This is such a drag." I heard a familiar voice and turned to the couch, seeing Shikamaru laying on it.

"Why are you here then?" He stared up at the ceiling before glancing over to me, shrugging.

"Could ask you the same thing." It would have been a legitimate question. I never bothered to come to parties like this. In fact, the only two non-birthday parties I had gone to were forced by a certain blonde, claiming they would 'be the best night of our lives' or something. They were not even close.

"Ino drag you?" He nodded languidly and popped one of the pretzels he was eating into his mouth.

"Naruto drag you?" I crossed my arms in immediate defense, which he picked up on much faster than most people. "I forgot you two were having a lover's quarrel."

"Not even close."

"So you say." The guy was more trouble than he seemed while he stretched on the couch, closing his eyes. "Naruto's been pretty bummed out lately. You two get into a fight?"

"It's none of your business." I said it quicker than I should have if I was trying to play unconcerned. He seemed to pause in his movements before sitting up, settling the bowl onto his lap and starting to eat the salty snacks again. I glanced down at them, being reminded of another salty food, which normally connected to a blonde dobe who ate said food.

"Your right, it's not." I snorted and rolled my eyes. He gave up way too easy. Shikamaru was never a fighter if he could get out of it. It amazed me that he was so close with Ino, especially since the blonde was only surpassed by Naruto in her need to argue every little detail. For a while she had pretended to be infatuated with me just to make Sakura angry. The girl was seriously a handful.

"Hey!" I glanced over to the voice to see Sakura, who was waving to me energetically while holding a drink out for one of her guests.

"Guess I'll see you later." I nodded to Shikamaru before I sighed and walked over to her, starting to make it clear my reason for being there. Well, until I realized the reason I was there was there. As in, was standing there, taking the punch from Sakura. She set me up. "Hey Sasuke."

"Sasuke?!" I would have smirked at the way Naruto stumbled with his drink if not for the fact I was extremely uncomfortable in the situation Sakura had just put me in. Leave it to her to make a bad situation worse.

"Dobe." He instantly flushed and I remembered the last time I had spoken to him was a few seconds before he had come. Apparently, he remembered too.

"Te-teme!" His hands tightened around his cup but he didn't look at me, staring down at the drink in his hands and scowling. "Why are y-you here?"

"None of your business." He didn't seem to like that answer because he glared up at me, suddenly forgetting our awkward moment in favor of his anger.

"I'd kick your ass if we weren't as Sakura's party."

"You'd _try_."

"Boys." I glanced to Sakura who was giving a look that was pathetic compared to the Uchiha glare. But to normal standards, it was pretty good. "This is a party, not a wrestling match. Can't you two just get along, please?"

"Just keep him away from me and we'll be fine!" He pointed a finger at me while he shouted to Sakura. He was way too easy to rile up.

"If you were any louder, you'd break the sound barrier." I couldn't help but throw in some extra insults. After all, he was the one avoiding me all week. They collected interest after a while.

"Sasuke…" But Sakura's warning tone did nothing to stop Naruto from getting angry all over again.

"That's it! I'm going to knock you out so fast yo—ah!" I blinked once when two feminine arms came around Naruto's neck, jerking him back to an evilly grinning blonde.

"Now now Naruto, there will be no fighting at my party. If you are going to holler like a mad man, I'm going to have to kick your ass all the way back to your house, got it?" Where had Ino come from? I thought she was at the door greeting people? Then again, Naruto's voice had a tendency to echo.

"I know! How about we all start the game of 'I never'! Okay?" Sakura clapped her hands together to try and get the two blondes from glaring each other to death while I sighed. That game was dumb. It was when everyone put out a hand, and someone would say something that they've never done. If you have, you put a finger down. Whoever has fingers up in the end wins. It was normally played between hormonal teenagers that wanted to see how far their friends had gotten so that they could top it later. It was pathetic.

So why I found myself playing, I didn't know. I glanced around the room, seeing that only a few people were left. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and surprisingly Hinata were already out. The dog boy must have corrupted Hyuuga much faster than we all thought possible. Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and I were all still in the game. Both Lee and Tenten were only in by one finger, while Neji, Sakura and I had three. Naruto had the most with four. Who would have thought the loudmouth did the least amount of stuff in the entire group.

"I knew his big mouth was making up for something!" Kiba shouted from the couch, the six remaining people sitting in a circle on the floor. I could practically feel the fire that Naruto shot out at Kiba through his glare.

"Shut up dog breath!"

"It's Tenten's turn!" Sakura interrupted, which seemed like the fifth fight she had stopped since the game started. Most of them were between Naruto and someone else in the room.

"Alright. I've never…kissed a girl." I shrugged and threw a finger down, along with Neji and Lee. The green shirted boy sighed dramatically and stood up, placing his hand to his heart.

"It was the sweetest kiss I have ever gotten from the beautiful lips of Sakura." Sakura's eye twitched before she grabbed her shoe, hucking it and hitting Lee in the forehead.

"That was CPR! That doesn't count!" The group laughed while Lee fell over onto the couch, sitting next to Ino and Kiba. "Grr…it's Neji's turn."

"Avenge me Neji!! Strike down that bunned woman in my name! " Now it was Neji's turn to twitch. Lee seriously drank too much soda tonight.

"I've never been on a softball team." Tenten was the only one who put her finger down, but it was enough to get her out. Lee's cheerful cries were enough to make Neji hit his forehead. "Why did I do that…"

"My turn!" Naruto seemed to stare at the four fingers he had left; concentrating in his hand for a bit before he suddenly perked up and smiled. "I've never been to Europe before!"

"That's not fair; you were too dumb to make it on the honors trip to Italy." Despite Sakura's protest, all three of us put our fingers down while Naruto grinned in his victory. "Only one more good round and it'll be me left!"

"Not if I manage to get you out first." Sakura laughed at his pout before she placed her finger to her lower lip. She glanced around at the three of us, her eyes finally stopping on mine before she smiled. She was up to something. "I've never been in true love before."

"Hn." I closed my fist completely and pushed out of the circle, ignoring the shock that was pretty evident in the room. Let them think what they wanted. If anyone asked, I'd just ignore them. So I moved to the wall and leaned on it, watching the game continue after Neji left the circle as well. He sat with Tenten, who giggled and kissed his cheek. The two had been together for two years, it was no wonder he was fine with admitting it.

"Alright, now it's my turn! You're going down Sakura!" She simply smiled at the dobe while he pointed his three fingers at her. "I've never gotten an A+ on a paper!"

"They don't give A+s in high school Naruto." She smirked while he pouted before she continued. "I've never done anything sexual with a person older than me."

He blushed as he dropped one of the fingers he had been so proudly holding up. He had dropped his first fingers on a question involving sexuality too, and he had been quiet afterwards. Wait, how did he only have two fingers left? Maybe I missed a question? Hn.

"Well I've never given CPR to bushy brows." Sakura growled at the reminder before she curled her finger. I could tell Naruto was getting over his embarrassment quickly while he grinned. Well, for a second anyways.

"I've never gone past second base." I was starting to feel a bit uneasy with the way Sakura was getting Naruto out. I had thought her plot was to just get me out. Apparently, there was more to the plan that I had known. But I couldn't really stop the game without clearly giving the impression that I was somehow involved with the game. And I did not have bushy brows, so that wouldn't work.

"I-I've never taken a lifeguard class. So ha, you lose and Uzumaki wins!" Apparently Naruto wanted to get this game done as fast as I did. I let out a silent breath, smirking a bit at the smug look on Naruto's face. It was quickly cut off, however, when Sakura's finger stayed up.

"It wasn't a lifeguard class. I learned it from my survival class when I worked at the camp last year."

"What?! That's the same damn thing!" Naruto shouted, glancing to the group.

"No it's not. You learn completely different stuff," Ino defended, nodding to her best friend and smiling. "Forehead could never be a lifeguard; they'd mistake her big forehead for a shark fin."

"I'm going to ignore your snort, Ino-pig, so I can win the game. We've only got a little while until the ball drops." Sakura said it so maturely; you would almost pass over the childish insult. I would have been impressed with Sakura's intelligence and abilities to read moves. She had made sure to throw in her CPR comment to lead Naruto to think she had taken classes. I said 'would have' because I was not happy with the fact that the game was not over. She didn't want it to end just yet. Sakura didn't waste time in listening to Naruto's complaint as she threw out her next sentence. "I've never been kissed before."

"That's a lie!" Naruto shot up from the floor, forgetting where he was while he spoke. "You kissed Sasuke, I saw you do it! You can't say you didn't get kissed! If you didn't kiss him, neither did I!"

If Sakura was as surprised as I was that Naruto had seen us, and just blurted out that me and him had also kissed, she didn't speak up. Instead she leaned forward; placing her finger on his and making him curl it back into his palm with the rest of his fingers. "I kissed Sasuke, not the other way around."

She was too smart for her own good. I faintly remember saying that before. And now, staring at the blonde who was frozen in his spot while Sakura smiled, I felt my stomach drop out. This was what she meant that night? Making me tell him? I knew Sakura wasn't ashamed of what she did, because she didn't look away from Naruto or pull her hand back from his. There was tenseness in-between them, Naruto ready to lash out at any minute. But something held him back long enough for him to jerk away from Sakura before he sprinted out of the room and up the stairs within a few quick seconds. I watched him go before sighing and turning back to the group. Every pair of eyes was trained on me. Feeling defensive, I glared back and crossed my arms.

"What?"

"Are you stupid?! Go after him!" I would have been upset at the comment, but coming from Ino, it wasn't worth my time.

"Why?"

"Because he's upset? And you guys told me he's the smart one?" She just didn't stop. Shikamaru was going to be a lot happier soon if she kept opening her mouth. Maybe my plan to dispose of Ino showed on my face because Shikamaru sighed.

"Naruto won't talk to us. We're not the reason he's embarrassed."

"Okay, does anyone care about the fact that Naruto just admitted to kissing Sasuke?" Apparently Kiba was out of the loop. Didn't really matter, since he was completely dense anyways. I was more shocked by the fact that he figured it out as quick as he did.

"For once, I agree with Kiba." Well, it didn't surprise me that Neji didn't know. He was a year older than us, and was in college. Seeing the distress on her boyfriend and cousin's face, Hinata placed gentle touches to their arms to try and calm them. She must have felt them relax because she turned her concerned gaze to me.

"Sasuke, um…" She took a deep breath before she spoke again, much faster than before. "Naruto-kun is really confused right now and it would mean a lot to him if you went after him."

"Hinata's right!" Ino said quickly, placing her hands on her hips. Really, Sakura and Ino were so much alike, no wonder they fought. "Naruto has always had a special spot for you and now you're the only one who can tell him that the feeling is mutual!"

"Who said it was?" I asked, glaring at the group. Nobody spoke, seeming to realize the fact that maybe their little predictions were completely out of line. Until a brave pink haired girl stepped in front of me.

"I do. I say you like Naruto as much as he liked you. I say you like Naruto more than he likes you. I say…you love Naruto." And she could say that, because she was the only one who knew exactly what happened. The others could assume anything they wanted, but they would never know. But Sakura, staring up at me with determined green eyes that sickly reminded me of my best friend, knew.

"…fine. If it means you'll all stop talking I'll get the dobe back." The entire room smiled, and it made me roll my eyes. They really were a bunch of pathetic romantics. It wasn't like I planned to go pour my heart out or anything weak like that. I moved up the stairs quietly, knowing that he had run to the guest room since it was the only one closed. I was just going to go in, grab his arm, and drag him back down. But remember, mice and men…

It was locked. Great, now I had to actually speak to the idiot.

"Dobe, open the door." I leaned my arm against the locked door while I spoke, glancing around the hallway without interest.

"No! Go away bastard!" Why was he mad at me? Not like I forced him to say anything. Besides, it's not like they knew what happened afterwards. If he ever had control of his emotions, he could have just said I kissed him as a joke or drunk…except I never joke, or drink.

"The girls are making me do this. Open up."

"Oh because that makes me wanna see your ugly face! Send one of them up here!"

"If I do, will you open the door?"

"No!" Then why the hell did he ask for them? I controlled my anger as I spoke slowly, trying not to break Sakura's door. I had the money to pay for it, but only Naruto would do something that stupid.

"Open it before I break it." But he didn't have to know that. He seemed to stay silent for a minute before he snorted, his voice losing some of its anger.

"You can't, I…I kind of did already." I stared at the door in disbelief. Somehow, he knew what I was doing and got louder, seeming to walk toward the door. "It wasn't my fault! How was I to know the lock was was that weak?

"You locked yourself in the room?" I asked slowly, trying to understand how that was even possible. But then again, I was dealing with a complete moron here.

"It's not like I'm proud of it or anything. Anyone could have done it with a little effort. I just…I was stronger than I thought alright?!" Now I _had _to break the door down.

"Wait there. Don't go near the door." I sighed and moved over to the door that led to Sakura's room, checking the lock on the other side. Luckily, it was a simply door handle lock that my brother used to have to his door when we were little. He used to steal my stuff and lock it in his room, with him having the only key. Luckily, I knew how to open both door. So I moved back to the previous one, placing my hand on the handle and turning it as far as it would go before I got resistance. Angling my shoulder away from the door, I used my arm and side to ram into the it, causing the lock to unlock for a second and the door to fly open. I wouldn't actually break the lock, but it made it cave long enough to get in.I looked up at Naruto, smirking a bit at the surprised look on his face. "Even when you run away you need my help, idiot."

"Shut up! I would have figured that out soon."

"It wouldn't work the other way. You have to be on the outside of the door." I moved to check the back of the door, seeing that he had completely ripped the small lock off of the handle. How he managed it, I had no clue.

"I doubt it. If you can do it one way, you can do it the other." And suddenly his body was behind mine, shutting the door. I grabbed the handle a second too late, staring at the now locked door in front of us. The…idiot.

"Dobe, what's on the outside of a door?"

"Uh…framework?"

"How does framework work?"

"It stops the door from swinging both ways." I waited for him to click it together in his head. "So what?" Apparently he was dumber than I thought.

"What keeps the door from swinging both ways? From making it not possible to swing one way? Like, away from the _inside _of a room?"

"I just said framewo—oh."

"Exactly." I moved away from him and to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. How did I get myself into situations like this? I was sure that I had never murdered anyone, so why was god slowly making me start to like the idea of suicide? I glanced to my side when Naruto sat down next to me, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't suppose to you someone to come get us if we weren't back after a while?"

"I didn't expect to _be _here for a while."

"It's us, you can't count anything out." I don't think he realized till after he said it how much that could be twisted. I looked forward again, ignoring the heated memory of seeing Naruto arch into my hand. Walking away from him after seeing something like that was probably the hardest thing I had done in a while. Not forever, because I was sure that somehow, the dobe was going to put me into another stupidly annoying position or problem that was even worse. My body throbbed once in anticipation.

"Hn."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought something though." I glared over at him, ignoring how the blush on his cheeks darkened the color of his eyes.

"You're an idiot. I don't have sex on the brain 24/7." I said it a little harsher than I wanted to, and I saw him pull back a bit. Then he crossed his arms and scowled.

"You don't have to be such a tight ass." Again with these stupid sayings. I think of mice and men, a nice saying having nothing to do with sex, or the dobe, or the dobe under me during sex, or the dobe saying my name, or the dobe—

Okay, just the dobe. Period.

"If you don't have something of importance to say, just shut up." I moved to stand up, wondering how long it would take until someone noticed I was gone way too long, but Naruto's hand around my wrist stopped me from going far.

"Hey…uh…" He reminded me of Hinata, staring at his lap while he spoke. Out of all the people the dobe could act like, shy girl was not one of them. "Who got you out of the game? Wa-Was it Sakura or something?"

"What?" His fingers tightened on my wrist when I spoke, making me arch an eyebrow. Just what was he rambling about now?

"You said that you didn't like her or nothing...is there another girl or something? You shouldn't hide shit from me like that; we're supposed to be best friends teme! She's probably ugly or something, right? That's why you won't show me?" Maybe the lack of air was getting to his head because he was making absolutely no sense what-so-ever.

"I don't have a girlfriend, idiot. Like I'd care if you didn't find her attractive," I said, trying to weed through his weird questions. I almost winced at how hard he was now holding onto me.

"So who is it then?"

"Who is what?"

"Damnit Sasuke! Who do you love?!" He looked up at me while he shouted, tugging on my wrist. Getting annoyed with the harsh treatment, I ripped his hand from me.

"It's none of your busin—"

"Yes it is! Stop saying it's not because if it involves you, it is my business!" For a minute, I thought he was losing his mind. Because something snapped inside of him then, and I saw a blur before I was forced onto the bed with Naruto over me. I glared up at him, but that didn't last long. My mouth was hit hard with his while he straddled my waist, blue eyes submerged beneath his tan eyelids. I would have been upset, except my body was enjoying the way Naruto's tongue licked and bit my sealed lips, asking for permission to enter. Still I kept them closed, grabbing his hair and tugging him back away from my mouth, giving up both room to breathe.

"Let me up dobe." He shook his head, and I tried to push him off. But my arms were soon thrown against the bed, bouncing once before Naruto's hands caught my wrists. I was having reverse déjà vu.

"Tell me." His mouth was against my ear, growling his words. I narrowed my eyes to keep myself from shivering.

"Let go."

"It's me, huh?" We fell silent for a while, our chests rising and falling against each other. I could feel his hips against mine, and I finally closed my eyes at the sensation of his moving. He hadn't meant to, but it didn't make a difference to my arousal. "You're in love with me."

"Does it matter?" I mumbled, forgetting to fight a while ago. Naruto was normally weaker than me, but the position let gravity play in his favor. There was no use in wearing myself out until I had a plan to escape. Of course, my mind was a little distracted by the arousing scoff against my ear.

"No, guess not." Well, there was your crash landing for anyone who still thought this was about romance. I waited for him to push off of me, so I had to admit my body jerked a bit when a long lick was delivered the outer shell of my ear. "Either way, I'd still feel the same."

"Get off now," I ordered, no longer liking how my mind and body differed in opinions. I was not his toy to play with. I didn't care who it was, Uchiha Sasuke was not going to become a straight guy's experiment. But the idiot only grinned against the wet skin before pulling the lobe into his mouth. He sucked it once and pulled back. I tried to glare up at him, but he turned his face from mine. Using his lack of attention against him, I threw him off of me and back on the bed. His body feel but his grip tightened, dragging my body over his into a reversed position of what we just had. I wanted to growl, but that was what animals did.

"What the hell teme?!" See, like that. I tugged my wrists for a few seconds before he jerked me forward to fall against his chest. I looked up at him, slightly surprised to see how dark his cheeks had gotten since my semi-forced semi-told semi-there admission.

"You blushing for a reason, dobe?" Another shade darker and he'd be an apple.

"Shut up! It's not like I do this every day!"

"Do what?" He scrunched his nose as if I had said something disgusting.

"You know…this." He moved his hips a bit under me, and I bit back a groan. Instead I turned it into a scoff.

"I'm not doing this with you." His eyes widened in disbelief before he glanced down my body and back up at me. I already knew what he was going to say.

"But you're getting hard!" The manners in this town amazed me. I could feel a heat in my cheeks from his bluntness. I ignored it.

"I'm not something to experiment with."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Did I have to spell everything out for him? "I hate science class, why would I wanna do that?"

Apparently so.

"You're not using me to sate some type of curiosity. Is that clear?" I had managed to get one of my wrists from his, but the dobe used the free arm to wrap around my waist, pressing our bodies against each other. Suddenly, I stopped resisting when I felt _two _sources of heat between my legs. He seemed to catch the smudge of surprise, because he hesitantly grinned.

"Who said I was just curious? Maybe I…I feel shit too." He seemed to like my reaction and he continued. "Ya know…we've only got about fifteen minutes till the ball drops and a new year starts…"

"So?"

"Grr, teme! I'm trying to say we should…'do stuff' or something." It was almost pitiable how unsure of himself he was. I stared down at him for about a second before I found my mouth accepting his suggestion with a kiss. He seemed shocked for a moment, and it took a minute for his mouth to open for my questing tongue. I shifted closer to him, brushing my tongue against his for a second. Sharply, he pulled back. "Wa-wait!"

"What, dobe?" I was seriously getting sick of hearing his voice, and my second head agreed completely.

"How the hell do we do this?" I let out a slow breath before I shook my head, leaning down again.

"Shut up. We'll figure it out as we go." I took hold of his mouth, coaxing a soft moaned from his throat while I batted his tongue with mine. He continued to squirm under me, our lower bodies rubbing erotically through our jeans. I held my upper torso above his while we kissed, shivering when I felt his hand yank at my belt. Apparently, Naruto was a lot more accepting of this idea than I thought.

We pulled out abused mouths from each other, and I wasted no time in sliding the shirt up to his armpits. He seemed to get the idea (for once) because he pulled my belt from my pants before he started to wiggle from his shirt. With his arms stuck in the sleeves, I smirked and leaned down to pull one of his nipples into my mouth. I enjoyed the noises bubbling past his lips. I licked the pebble once before Naruto jerked my shirt up too. He pressed his thumbs against my sensitive peeks and rubbed slow enough to make me shiver. I glared while he smirked, seeming content in his achievement of arousing me. I tossed the black t-shirt somewhere behind me, starting to undo his pants while I bit over his other nipple. He arched off the bed enough for me to wiggle his jeans over his ass, pulling away from my new fascination called 'Naruto's body' to get the pants, shoes, and ugly orange socks off of him.

But the dobe couldn't sit still for one second, could he? I barely had time to breathe before he was behind me, pushing me onto my hands and knees. And he said he didn't know how to do this? His hot breath panted against my back while he fumbled to undo my jeans, rocking his hips hard into my ass while he did. I moved to complain, but moaned instead when his hand started to tangle his fingers into my happy trail. I closed one eye and held onto the sheets as his hesitant digits slowly slipped down past the elastic of my boxers. Jeans hung at my knees, and I wanted to hit him for his sudden hesitation. I could practically feel his fingertips on my heated skin, which was shamelessly dripping in anticipation. It was more than anyone, even an Uchiha, could stand.

I decided now would be the time to show him who was topping in this. I grabbed his arm that was shoved in my boxers, holding it there while I pushed his torso with my back. It caused him to fall onto the bed, and I struggled out of everything but my boxers while he glared up at me. I ignored him, sliding between his legs and reminding him of our problems by rocking. He bit his lip for a second before pulling my head down for another heated kiss while our bodies practically had sex through the boxers. I nipped his lower lip and pulled away, trying to keep my eyes open while searching for something to use as lubrication. It was extremely hard however when an aroused blonde wants your attention. I sucked in a hard breath when he pushed off the bed, tugging on my ear with his teeth while one of his hands drew sensual patterns onto my back.

"Unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you stop." I finally spotted something in a bottle, and shrugged. Hand lotion wasn't the best idea, but it was better than trying this without anything. I turned my head to him and gave him a short, hard kiss before I shoved him back of the bed. I moved quickly to the dresser and grabbed the possession, returning to the bed before the dobe got up again. He glanced at the lotion slowly and looked back to me, crossing his arms.

"Alright, second question." I was getting sick of his questions. So I didn't waste time in pushing myself over him, sliding my hand along his inner thigh and brushing the nerve filled tip of his member. He hiss and arched up into my hand while his arms immediately unfolded, favoring to clutch the sheets under us.

"Stop talking." I yanked down the boxers in front of me, stopping for a moment to watch the pre-cum dribble from his slit. Finally I leaned forward, licking the mess while listening to his shout.

"Fuck! Wa-wait!" He grabbed my hair and I glared up at him, popping open the lotion while he spoke. "Who sa-said you were…ya know…"

"Because you don't know what you're doing, remember?" He growled while I slid the lotion along my fingers, not bothering to look at him until the coating was done. I pushed his thighs farther apart, looking up at him when I placed a finger to his entrance. "Ready?"

"No! I didn't agree to being the fucking bottom! I'm not a girl!" He shivered despite his protests when I slid the tip of my finger inside. I took it as an invitation, sliding the whole of my finger into him slowly. He squirmed and his legs spazzed around me when I finally had the entire finger inside of him. I moved up to rest over him, seeing the uncomfortable but not painful look he was giving the ceiling.

"T-Take it out," he muttered, a slight flush filling his features. I brushed the inside of my arm along his shaft, making him grit his teeth while his muscles clamped around my finger. "Da-Damnit this feels weird."

"Let's get one thing straight, dobe." My lips brushed his ear while I spoke, my finger starting to move inside of him in a way that got his hips to arch. "I'm not a girl. If you want a girl to do this with, tell me to stop."

"A-arg…I didn't say that…ow!" He glared at me through lust filled eyes when the second finger started to make its way in. By the instant straining and relaxing of his muscles, I could tell he was fighting to not tense against me. Still, he spoke as if we were having an argument instead of prepping for sex. "Just n-not used to this, okay? Can't blame me f-for being…grr…being nervous." Well, that was true. I had a yearish to get used to the idea of being gay. Naruto had a couple days. But considering he wasn't kicking me out of the bed for inserting the third and most painful finger, was saying he accepted it a lot easier than I did. Then again, it was just his nature to accept things and people for what they were.

The pain must have dulled, because his heavy breathing became panting after a few more thrusts of my fingers. And I added to the pleasure by slipping my free hand around his cock, stimulating the tip in time to my digits' thrusts. He was biting his lip while hesitantly rocking his hips between the two sensations. One he was used to from his own hand. The other, he was going to get used to.

"Ngh!" I looked up at the random noise he made, my hands both stopping while Naruto threw an arm over his eyes. He was breathing heavy, his body shaking a bit. "W-what…did you touch?"

"Touch?" I slowly slid my fingers deeper, moving the tips around before something soft caused Naruto's body to arch off of the bed. It took a second for the haziness of watching his erotic body to dissipate, and I smirked with the memory of Anatomy class. "Ah. The prostate."

"Th-the what?" The class that Naruto had slept through half the time. I chuckled and moved over him, slipping my fingers out and listening to the slight groan of disappointment. And he said he didn't want to be bottom? Seemed pretty for it now. I moved to the lotion again, hissing a bit at the coolness of the liquid against my heated member. Once it was prepared, I grabbed Naruto's legs and pulled them up, making him yelp when I gave him no warning or time to tense and slid into him. His moan was filled with pain and pleasure while his muscles shuddered around my cock. I gritted my teeth tightly to keep myself from going farther. I focused on watching his face while tightening my hands on his thighs.

"You're so not thr-three fucking fingers." I snorted and decided that was my cue to go. Pulling out slowly, I moved back in and assured myself that the dobe was fine before creating a rhythm. We were quiet at first, mainly because it was strange to be this close to each other and not fighting. But slowly his arms came around my neck, dragging me down to him and thrusting his hips into mine.

"Fa-faster asshole." Hn. Pretty funny that he was calling me that. But my need to finish was a little more important than making a comment, and I started to move quicker. Our mouths met for a sloppy kiss while the thrusting became erratic and needy. His hands gripped my shoulders and urged me forward, trying to take control even when he was underneath me. I smirked for a second before closing my eyes, feeling the muscles in my body tense with the warning of completion.

"Sa-Sasuke…ah, fu-fuck…Sasuke!" But at least the dobe came first. His muscles were tighter than any type of masturbation technique, and I moaned out his name in completion. White spotted behind my eyes, and I was thrown by how hard my body jerked into his. I kissed at his neck to try and keep some type of sanity, while he seemed lost in his own release. Our bodies continued to grind into each other for a few long seconds, finally falling back on the bed in a limp mess. I didn't care if I was squishing him or not, because my body was too tired to move.

"Shit!" But apparently the energizer bunny didn't stop even after amazing sex. He literally shoved me out of him while he crawled to the edge of the bed, searching through our mess of clothes to find his phone that was playing some obnoxious ringtone. He hurriedly flipped it open and threw it on speaker, trying to catch his breath. "He-Hello?"

"You two have three minutes until the ball drops. You need to get dress and get down here!" I ignored Sakura's voice as I leaned my head back on the bed, closing my eyes lazily. I wondered for a moment if this was how it felt to be Shikamaru every day of his life. Maybe he just had sex every morning when he woke up. Probably Ino. She was kind of like Naruto in the sense that nothing really wore her out.

"We can't. The door's locked."

"Unlock it?" Well, he deserved that.

"I mean it's stuck! I uh…broke it." There was a moment of silence between them before suddenly a fumbling of the phone was heard.

"Damn Naru! You were in that much of a hurry to get screwed by Sasuke?" When did Kiba get the phone? And wasn't he just utterly disgusted by the idea of us kissing? Ah whatever, he was an idiot anyways.

"S-Shut up dog breath! When I get down there, your ass is mine!"

"I guess you need a new one since Sasuke owned yours, huh?" I could practically hear Naruto's anger. Kiba's laugh echoed through the phone before he continued. "Aw sorry man. Didn't mean to be a _pain in the ass_. Bet you got enough of that already."

"You better hope I can never get this door open! I am going to kill you!"

"I feel your pain buddy. Oh wait, can't say I have." Another set of laughter went through the phone before more scuffling was heard, Sakura coming back onto the phone.

"I'll come get to you guys in a minute. Just uh…try to clean up or something." And with that, she hung up. I closed my eyes and relaxed for about two seconds before I was shoved off the bed and met the floor in an unwanted greeting.

"This is all your fault teme!" I slowly looked over to him, arching an eyebrow.

"Kiba's terrible jokes are my fault?"

"No! I can't even walk right anymore! Did you have to hump me like a friggen dog?" Wasn't he the one who told me to go faster? Idiot.

"Pull the sheets off the bed." I started to clean myself with the untouched part of the sheet before I shrugged on my clothes, Naruto following my lead at a much slower pace. I turned to glance out the window while he did, seeing the obvious embarrassment that would be expected when you practically have to clean your ass in front of someone. I knew Naruto had a condom in his wallet, but I hadn't thought about it at the time. Next time we do it in a public area I would. Or at least try to.

"Done." I turned back to see him standing awkwardly in front of me, one hand shoved in his pocket while the other constantly seemed to brush his nose. I sighed at the obvious sign of nervousness. "What?"

"The ball drops soon."

"What about it?"

"Uh…nothing." By then the minute was up, and Sakura came to free us of our prison. It was a little weird, especially when she showed Naruto how to quickly throw the sheets into the wash. By the time we got back to the living room, the ball was at 20 seconds.

"Good! We didn't miss it!" Sakura said, sighing in relief. I rolled my eyes and stared at the screen.

"You know, there's a rumor about the ball dropping. If you kiss the person you love when the ball hits zero, you're supposed to be happy with them for the entire year." Ino's pointless words meant nothing to me until I remembered the awkward blonde in the room earlier.

"Dobe." I turned my head to him when the ball hit one, only to find his lips were already eager to find mine. We kissed for a few seconds, ignoring the coos and catcalls of the others after their kisses were done.

"Guess the psychic was right." He mumbled softly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well she had you pegged right at least." He blinked once before tilting his head.

"I was in it? No way! Who was I?"

New Year's Resolution: Find Naruto's brain.

**Gah you people better love me because I worked my little butt off on this! Haha just kidding about the love part. I did really well on my test today AND I got my essay done, so I was able to write this. Yea, that's right, one day. So how was it? Did you enjoy the ending? Well I sure hope so, because I'm trying to please! Okay, so two announcements. One, review! Haha you should have seen that one coming. And twoooooooo…I'm going to be writing a story. And no, I'm going to say thing now, it's not going to be a one shot. If I do it the way I have been planning it out (because yes, I outline and research and stuff), then the story will be eight chapters. I know, that's intense for me, huh? Well I really wanted to do this story, and so I'm going to work out all the kinks and stuff while I write the fourth part of 'Life is a highway'. So keep your eyes out for it! Tell me if your interested and stuff. Thanks for reading this! **


End file.
